Patience
by NexusTehULF0o
Summary: Estelle's expression softened as she came to a realization…what if Repede wasn't the only one that disliked her…? Yustelle. Oneshot.


**TITLE: Patience**

**AUTHOR: NexustehULF0o**

**DESCRIPTION: Estelle**** expression softened as she came to a realization…what if Repede wasn't the only one that disliked her…? Yustelle. Oneshot. **

**RATING: K**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN TALES OF VESPERIA. This story, however, is mine. :3**

* * *

**A/N: Hey guys! You guys haven't seen me in a while, I bet! :3 I haven't written in a really LONG TIME. Holy crap. Anyway, I have recently started Tales of Vesperia and I really wanted to write a Yustelle fic. I think Estelle looks really cute although her voice can get a little annoying. And Yuri's just a badass. So there.**

**Anyway, this'll help me get a feel for the characters. So enjoy, and make sure to tell me if I get anyone out of character. Thanks for reading!**

* * *

Night had fallen on the plains and the stars had begun to twinkle like faraway jewels. What had used to be a large pile of sticks was now a warm fire that lit the circle of six mats that surrounded it. Dinner had just finished and everyone had begun to settle down.

A large navy blue canine adjusted the pipe in his mouth with a click of his jaw and circled a place in the patch of grass next to a scantily-clad Krytian woman, who was sitting on a log staring into the fire. The woman noticed this and smiled faintly, turning and gently scratching behind the dog's ears as he rested his head on his paws. The dog breathed a sigh out his nose and looked up at the woman, who chuckled under her breath and returned her hand to her lap.

Not far off, young princess Estellise huffed as she flattened out her sleeping mat, crossing her arms and resigning herself to remain on her mat for the rest of night.

_Fine, _she pouted internally, her pink hair shifting with her head as she turned to look away from the scene. _Who needs that dumb dog anyway? I just wanted to be friends, but if he doesn't want to be friends, then I don't want to be friends either!_

But it wasn't long until her eyes wandered back to Judith, the newcomer, and Repede, the pipe-toting dog, sitting side-by-side watching the fire's smoke billow into the sky. The girl's expression softened as she came to a realization…what if Repede wasn't the only one that disliked her…?

Ever since she had first escaped from the castle with him, Estelle felt some kind attachment to Yuri. She had never met someone like him before – such an outwardly caustic and droll demeanor, but such an empathetic and caring person when you got to know him. She yearned to know as much as she could for as long as she could – he was literally the first person she'd met on her own, on the outside. And she was growing to like more things about him every single day. Her heart seemed to flutter a tad whenever she'd catch his gaze, or when he'd recognize her habits or commend her for something she knew. She more readily searched him out in crowds when they'd separate, and she especially enjoyed his company on the long travels from city to city.

Estelle heaved a sigh and folded her hands into her lap, looking at lush grass beneath her mat somberly.

But, strange as it was to say, Yuri and Repede often were like-minded. What if, like Repede, Yuri preferred Judith to her? Within minutes of meeting Judith, Estelle could tell that Yuri's attitude was different. He seemed a bit more elusive, more coy. Like she read that men interested in women should be. What if Yuri found her obnoxious too? The pink-haired princess hung her head, her heart sinking at the thought – she didn't know what she'd do if that really were what was happening.

Of course, if that were the case, she'd go about her life as normal; Yuri would never know of her feelings and she'd probably return to the castle with Flynn and Ioder…

A soft _thump _on her mat caused the girl to jump out of her thoughts, her green eyes snapping up to notice a swordsman dressed in black sitting beside her, his equally black hair wavering in the evening breeze coming offshore from the nearby river.

"Yuri!" she exclaimed, placing a hand over her heart in order to maybe steady it. "Don't scare me like that!"

"Oh, did I scare you? Sorry, Estelle." He replied with one of his crooked smiles, gathering his knees to his chest and pushing his bangs out of his eyes.

Estelle smiled in return, looking down at the ground as a small blush dusted across her cheeks.

"Why did you come over here, Yuri?" she asked quietly after a time, looking over at the twenty-one year old.

"I wanted to ask you what's upsetting you." He replied almost instantly, looking up at the night sky.

Estelle looked mildly taken aback – _was it that obvious? – _however, she washed it away almost immediately by plastering on a smile on her face.

"I'm not sure what you mean…" she replied quietly.

Yuri's eyebrow raised knowingly. "Being quiet over here all by yourself and stealing death glares at Judith and Repede? Come on, Estelle. That doesn't suit you at all." He said, taking his finger and playfully brushing it against her pinkish nose. The healer giggled to offset the feverish thumping of her heart.

"It's about Judy, isn't it…?" he asked, all humor draining from his face.

Estelle's surprise returned as he switched from silly to serious in moments, thrown off by the comment.

"I've seen you ever since she started traveling with us. You've seemed off somehow." He mentioned. "What's going on?"

"It's nothing!" Estelle replied earnestly. "Judith is just lovely. I really like her!"

"Then what is it?"

"It's…Repede."

"Repede…?" Yuri donned a slightly confused expression, as if he were expecting something else.

Estelle heaved in a huge breath. "Repede seems to like Judith over me…from the moment that Repede met her, he let Judith pet him and overall he's really sweet. I've known Repede for much longer and he acts like he barely knows me…"

"Trust me, Estelle. Repede likes you." Yuri replied solemnly, holding his sheathed sword in front of him and twisting it idly in his hands. "_Repede_ just has a hard time…expressing his feelings. He understands that he's hard to be around sometimes and he thinks that he's not good at getting close to people. But believe me…he likes you. He's just not good at showing it. But, to be honest, it's getting better."

The girl blankly stared at her companion for a moment, mildly confused. Yuri still refused to look at her, a muddled, unreadable expression on his face. One thing is for sure - Yuri looked serious about this.

"You think so…?" She asked quietly, tilting her head to the side a bit and placing her folded hands in her lap.

He seemed to snap out of it, looking over at her and then stifling a chuckle. "Yeah, I do." He nodded.

"Well, I'm l glad." She nodded at him. "Thanks, Yuri."

"Anytime." The swordsman returned his crooked, twitch-of-the-lip smirk.

_I've just gotta be patient. For Repede…and for you, Yuri. _She thought, a bright smile playing across her lips.

With that, the pink-haired healer rose from her seat and made her way over to the log where Judith was sitting, almost instantly starting up a conversation with the Krytian.

Yuri lowered his sword to the ground and couldn't help but make his smile grow wider. That girl was a curse.

Suddenly, a pair of ice blue eyes were staring into his dark hazel ones, and a small whimper snapped Yuri out of his mood. Repede watched Yuri as the twenty-one year old lifted a hand to pet the dog, scratching his head affectionately.

"Hey Repede," the raven-haired male began jovially, losing his luster when he saw the canine staring a hole into his head. Yuri feigned surprise. "What?" he asked, lowering his hand to his lap.

The dog's stare didn't waver.

Yuri let out a sigh, turning his gaze to the two girls now eagerly chatting away.

"Look, I know I used you as an outlet…but I kind of got carried away. I didn't mean to say anything but it just…came out. Do you think she noticed?" Yuri smiled, thoughtfully leaning his chin on his hand.

The canine whined a bit and laid down, resting his head on his paws with a huff as he watched the wood flames flicker into the air.

* * *

**A/N: So I ended it a little abruptly. Sorry. :/ I couldn't think of any other way. Anyway, I tell me what you think in a fave or a review! Again, thanks for reading! :3**


End file.
